If only I knew
by SPNfolles
Summary: Il y a dix ans, après la mort de Jess, Sam abandonna ses rêves d'une vie normale pour devenir un chasseur à plein-temps. Il ne s'est jamais remis de cette lourde perte; il pensait être seul. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord.
1. Chapter 1

**If only I knew**

2 novembre 2015. Cela faisait exactement 10 ans qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Et depuis ce jour il était le plus heureux des hommes. Marié, diplômé, avocat, et maintenant père. Sam se réveillait chaque jour avec un sourire gravé sur le visage. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si le moindre petit détail de sa vie avait changé ? La mort de chacun des membres de sa famille ? Sa mort a lui ? Ou à elle ? L'apocalypse ?

Aujourd'hui il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : quitter John et la chasse était la meilleure décision qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Il travaillait maintenant dans un prestigieux cabinet d'avocat et aidait parfois même son frère Dean à sortir du pétrin.

Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait reçu son diplôme. Dean avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Stanford pour y assister. Jessica était là aussi. Dans sa magnifique toge de diplômée. Sa fiancée. Ils avaient prévu de se marier la semaine suivante.

Son mariage. Encore un jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Après la remise de diplôme, Dean était resté quelques jours pour être là lors du jour le plus important de la vie de son petit frère. Sam se souvenait de la panique qui montait alors que l'heure du début de la cérémonie approchait. Seul Dean avait réussi à le calmer à l'aide d'une de ses blagues vaseuses dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Puis il l'avait vue remonter l'allée. Il aurait cru voir un ange. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche on ne peut plus simple, elle incarnait la beauté et l'élégance. Sam en eut le souffle coupé. C'est à peine si on l'entendait lors de l'échange des vœux.

Et 9 mois plus tard, arrivait leur premier petit miracle. Leur fille Mary. Et deux ans plus tard son petit frère Jimmy. La vie de Sam avait beau être banale, il ne pouvait s'imager plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Pas de magie, pas de monstres, pas de chasse. Seulement lui et les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

XxXxXxXxXxX

6h15. Le réveil sonna. Comme à son habitude Sam éteignit le réveil et se retourna dans son lit.

2 novembre 2015. Cela faisait exactement 10 ans qu'elle était partie. 10 ans qu'il faisait le même rêve. 10 ans qu'il s'imaginait qu'elle aurait été sa vie s'il avait fait le choix de ne pas suivre son frère, s'il avait choisi de rester avec elle ce jour là. Il aurait pu avoir la vie dont il rêvait, avoir une maison et une famille.

10 années avaient passé et pourtant elle lui manquait toujours autant. Elle avec qui il avait décidé de finir sa vie. Elle qu'il avait décidé d'épouser. Elle avec qui il avait décidé d'avoir des enfants un jour. Elle qui était son âme sœur.

Après avoir prit une grande respiration, il sortit de son lit pour affronter ce nouveau monstre, cette nouvelle journée sans elle. Il était habitué maintenant. Il savait comment faire pour renfermer cette douleur tout au fond de lui. Il savait comment faire pour sourire et même Dean y croyait, et pourtant il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Il resta assit sur son lit encore quelques instants. Laissa une dernière pensée pour elle traverser son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxX

2 novembre 2015. Cela faisait exactement 10 ans qu'elle l'avait perdu. Et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Elle restait près de lui. Elle le voyait, jour après jour, se torturer, se rendre coupable de sa mort. Mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'il n'était en rien responsable de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait tellement apprit, ces 10 dernières années, sur cette homme dont elle était amoureuse. Et chaque jour ne la rendait que plus amoureuse encore.

En le voyant assit sur le lit, elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Je suis toujours là Sam » lui dit-elle avant de le voir afficher ce faux sourire et de se lever.

Si seulement il savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

* * *

 _Salut salut ! Je suis enfin de retour avec un nouveau (tout) petit OS qui me tenait particulièrement à coeur. Parce que comme Sam on a tous déjà perdu quelqu'un qu'on aimait, peut etre pas aussi dramatiquement bien sur, mais c'est en ces périodes de fêtes qu'on aimerait les avoir près de nous. Alors voilà, je dédie cet OS à vous tous et à ceux que vous aimez :-*_

 _Si vous avez aimé cet OS et si vous êtes intéressé je pourrais essayer de faire une suite AU ^^ dites moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez ^^_

 _Wendy_


	2. Chapter 2

**If only I knew  
** **Chapitre 2**

Chaque jour commençait une nouvelle épreuve pour Sam. Non seulement Dean le tirait sur une nouvelle affaire, mais il devait combattre les souvenirs de Jessica qui l'assaillaient à chaque seconde. Parfois il les laissait le submerger, et c'était les rares moments où il se mettait à boire. Sam ne savait pas si Dean ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ou s'il était simplement assez poli pour le laisser tranquille. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre chaque jour meilleur et survivre jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui Sam fêtait, ou pleurait serait un mot plus approprié, le dixième anniversaire de la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Même s'il s'efforçait d'agir aussi normalement que possible, il savait qu'il n'avait pas la tête à aller chasser aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas se battre. Cependant ce choix ne lui appartenait pas, ils avaient trouvé une piste et des gens avaient besoin de son aide. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean y aller seul. Alors il prendrait sur lui, et il irait se battre encore une fois.

Il rejoignit Dean dans l'Impala après s'être préparé. Cette voiture était l'une des rares choses qui ne le quitterait jamais. Il avait beau se moquer de Dean de l'amour qu'il portait à cette voiture, il n'en pensait pas moins. Cette voiture faisait partie de la famille.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière en très peu de temps. Leur affaire concernait un vieux psychopathe qui sévissait il y a environ 50 ans et qui n'avait jamais quitté les lieux. Régulièrement il refaisait une apparition et cette fois les garçons avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui. Ils avaient découvert son identité et il fallait à présent le déterrer. « Encore une partie de plaisir » pensa Sam.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin d'atteindre le cercueil quand Dean sentit une vague de froid. Son instinct de chasseur aux aguets, il était prêt à réagir dès que le fantôme apparaitrait. Sam, en revanche, n'avait pas fait attention, trop obnubilé par ses pensées, et continuait de creuser. Quand il réalisa que Dean était sorti du trou, il remonta et fut immédiatement projeté plusieurs dizaines de mètre plus loin.

« SAAAM ! » cria Dean en tira sur l'esprit qui avait fait son apparition. Il se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux sur leurs gardes, prêts au combat. Mais le fantôme ne fit jamais son apparition. Prudemment, ils se dirigèrent vers la tombe afin de finir de creuser, toujours prêts à réagir au moindre signe.

Quand ils atteignirent le cercueil, ils remontèrent, ce fût le moment que choisit l'ennemi pour réapparaitre et projeter les deux frères contre des pierres tombales. Dean reprit ses esprits plus rapidement et le fit disparaitre à nouveau. Il se releva et se dépêcha de mettre le feu au cadavre quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Après avoir vu le fantôme disparaitre définitivement, il se retourna vers son frère, toujours inconscient.

Il se précipita vers lui. C'est en arrivant à son niveau qu'il vit que le choc avait été plus violent pour Sam. Dans sa chute, il s'était cogné à la tête et il saignait abondamment. Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il n'appelle une ambulance tout en essayant de réveiller son frère.

L'attente de véhicule fut interminable. Celle dans la salle d'attente pire encore. Mais lorsqu'un médecin vint lui annoncer que son frère allait bien et qu'il avait l'autorisation d'aller le voir, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Arrivé dans la chambre il se figea. Quelqu'un était là. Une femme. Il la connaissait. Mais c'était impossible. Jessica.

* * *

 _Salut salut ^^ je suis enfin de retour avec la suite de cette histoire ^^ je sais ça a été très long mais au début je n'étais pas vraiment décidée à écrire une suite, puis les examens... Bref ! Je suis enfin la et je vous amène ce petit cadeau en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^_  
 _Et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer d'écrire cette histoire_  
 _Wendy_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enfin ! Je suis de retour pour terminer cette triste petite histoire._

 _Wendy_

* * *

 **If Only I Knew  
Chapitre 3**

Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'il ait vraiment vu ce qu'il avait vu. Enfin plutôt qui. Jessica était morte depuis 10 ans, il était impossible qu'elle soit là aujourd'hui. A moins qu'elle ne soit un fantôme. Mais si c'était le cas, ils l'auraient remarqué il y a longtemps. Dean ne comprenait pas. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'elle était morte, qu'il avait cru voir quelqu'un. Mais surtout que Sam était dans le lit juste à côté et qu'il avait besoin de lui. C'était la priorité à cet instant.

Dean resta sur la chaise un long moment en attendant le réveil de Sam. Quand ce dernier émergea enfin, ce fût un soulagement pour l'aîné. Il ne se le serrait jamais pardonné si quelque chose arrivait à son petit frère.  
Dans la salle d'attente, Dean avait prit une décision : il allait faire bien plus attention à son frère. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était pas normal. Sam n'était pas aussi concentré qu'à son habitude. Dean devait découvrir pourquoi. Et si Dean n'avait pas rêvé ? Et si la déconcentration de Sam n'était pas un accident ? Et si Jessica était vraiment là ? Sam le savait-il ? Et si oui, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent l'autorisation du médecin, les deux frères reprirent la route, laissant leur routine reprendre le dessus. Mais Dean ne pouvait oublier le visage de Jessica, près du lit de Sam. Et Sam voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de son frère, qu'il était plus prudent, plus attentif. Il décida donc de le confronter, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter tant que ça, qu'il allait bien, que dans le cas inverse les médecins l'auraient gardé à l'hôpital.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Jess est là ? » dit Dean de but en blanc.

Sam fût choqué. Jess ? Comme dans Jessica ? La même Jessica dont il pleurait la mort chaque jour depuis 10 ans ? Et Dean osait prétendre qu'elle était là ?! Si tel était le cas Sam le saurait depuis longtemps et serait avec elle en ce moment.

« Je l'ai vue près de ton lit à l'hôpital » reprit Dean. « Au début j'étais pas sûr si c'était vraiment elle ou non, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, et c'est pour ça que t'es aussi bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jessica était restée. Même après sa mort. Même après 10 ans. Elle était toujours sur Terre. Mais… Cela voulait dire qu'elle était un fantôme. Et il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait… Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle pouvait devenir dangereuse à n'importe quel moment. Et même si elle restait calme… Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Elle devait rejoindre le paradis. Sam s'en chargerait ce soir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam prit une grande respiration et termina le sort qui permettait aux esprits errants d'apparaitre. Et elle apparut. Jessica. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé, elle était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. La même, mais pourtant tellement différente. On pouvait encore voir le sang sur ses vêtements. Les marques de brûlure ressortaient sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Ce fût une vision d'horreur pour Sam.

« Salut Sam… » la voix de la jeune femme était aussi calme et clair qu'elle l'a toujours été. Emplie de bonté. Rien de mauvais de pouvait se faire sentir. Sam hésita. Serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Serait-il capable de la tuer à nouveau ? Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait, de l'embrasser et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais en était-il seulement certain ? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où allaient les fantômes une fois que ce qui les retenait été détruit.

Jessica continuait de parler. Elle lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait. Qu'elle le pardonnait. Qu'elle était fière de lui et de la personne qu'il était devenu. Mais ces mots n'avaient aucun sens pour Sam. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est penser à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » furent les seuls mots qui parvinrent à franchir les lèvres du chasseur. Il prit la photo qui restait depuis 10 ans dans son portefeuille. C'était une photo prise lors de leur premières vacances ensemble. Sam s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ils étaient partis dans un club de vacances à la mer. Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi normal. Ils étaient à Hawaii et ils auraient pu écrire _touristes_ sur leur front tellement c'était évident. Mais Sam s'en fichait, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose comme ça. Et un animateur du club les avait prit en photo ensemble. Depuis ce jour Sam avait gardé cette photo dans son portefeuille. Le dernier souvenir d'une vie normale. Le dernier souvenir de la femme qu'il a aimé. Le dernier souvenir du bonheur. Et il y mit le feu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire ? Je suis curieuse d'entendre (ou plutôt de lire) vos commentaires alors n'hésitez pas à me les laisser dans les reviews._

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires avec nos Winchester préférés._

 _Wendy_


End file.
